User talk:Skingld
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:AZ9A3541.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 16:32, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Links - internal versus external When adding wheel links to pages like you did on the treasure hunt page, you used external coding = RRA for an internal link = RRA. Get it? Mach 5 (talk) 21:56, August 21, 2018 (UTC) ::No Worries! Mach 5 (talk) 22:09, August 21, 2018 (UTC) 2019 Hot Wheels I'm looking forward to finding I am really looking forward to the Unimog in the 2019 lineup! The Land Rover Series III Pickup is another one high on my desirable list, along with the Beetle Pickup. I will also be on the lookout for what looks to be some Super Treasure Hunt versions, the Mazda Repu, the 92 Ford Mustang, the Volkswagen T2 Pickup, the Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR34), and the Corvette Stingray. Other mainline castings of interest are the 71 Mustang Mach I, 84 Audi Sport Quattro, 67 Jeep Commando, 18 Audi RS5 Coupé, McLaren Senna, and a few other castings I have from previous years, just new paint jobs. Looking forward to starting to see the new models in stores. Right now, the stores near me are slim pickings with last year, and even some 2016 castings for sale. I did find the 2019 Land Rover Double Cab, and the KMart special color variations of the 68 Mercury Cougar and Lamborghini Aventador Miura Homage last week though. --Skingld (talk) 20:18, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Row and Column Spanning I remember where I saw it done. Marvel Character Cars. The car culture page would look with that layout. Mach 5 (talk) 00:40, November 28, 2018 (UTC) : I was trying to figure it out, as I was looking at the code for the tables on the 5 packs at the Matchbox Wikia (https://matchbox.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_2018_5-Packs), but it wasn't translating over here for me. The Marvel Character Cars page was just the reference I needed, I cleaned up the Car Culture: Team Transport with this new knowledge. Looks like You need "|rowspan="2" |xxx" (xxx would be the toy #, photo card, etc). Skingld (talk) 17:54, November 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Loks awesome - Great work! Mach 5 (talk) 18:38, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Categories The categories you just add on the Ford Performance and C6 Corvette Box Set are for casting pages only, according to what Mach 5 has said. So that's why I undid your edits. Combatbot2015 (talk) 17:06, January 11, 2019 (UTC) : My apologies, thank you for the correction and enlightenting me. Skingld (talk) 17:07, January 11, 2019 (UTC)